


smooth

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, indecent use of peanut butter, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett takes the matter of a Link’s loud eating into his own hands
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	smooth

**Author's Note:**

> breaking the seal ran so this fic could walk
> 
> ———  
> i think i’m sorry for this

Link flops down on the rickety dorm bed, metal frame squeaking under the weight of the two boys residing on it. He slams an unopened jar of peanut butter down where he lands, kissing Rhett‘s cheek in greeting. The taller boy doesn’t look up from the book he has his head buried in, simply leaning into Link’s touch in response. 

Link tries not to bother him, eyes trained on the muted TV as he reaches for the jar of peanut butter, plastic spoon swiped from the C-store already eagerly in hand. He rips the seal off, spoon breaking into the smooth, unscathed surface of the fresh jar. There was a small comfort in digging into a jar of peanut butter like this, filled with nostalgia that signaled a simpler time in life, when getting his hands on his next taste of his favorite snack was his biggest worry in life.

Rhett barely notices his movements, well used to Link taking up his space as he pleased. He’s now happily situated with his back against Rhett’s bent knees. Rhett smiles to himself as Link digs into his afternoon treat, a light air to the room as they co-exist in their shared space. 

The first sound to leave Link’s mouth is excusable, a standing chance to correct the clear disruption to the calm aura of the room. The second slurp of the nut butter makes Rhett tense up, bracing for the next inevitable sound, trying desperately to keep his calm. He clears his thoat, hoping Link will take the hint and do his best to keep it down. He expects too much apparently, shifting pointedly as the audible slobbering continues.

“You gotta eat so loud? Take it to the lounge if you wanna enjoy it like that.”

Link mutters an apology, his attention barely shifting from the action on the screen in front of him. Silence falls over them as he lets the spoon hang in his mouth for a few beats, pulling it out quietly. Rhett’s sigh of relief is cut short as Link’s lip smack licking a stray glob off of the corner of his hand. The textbook Rhett’s holding slams shut as he knocks his boyfriend off balance, quickly sitting all the way up.

He pounces and rips the jar from him, Link’s hand retaliating by grabbing back at his wrist as he twists around to face him, “Hey, asshole, I’m eating that.”

“Yeah,” Rhett huffs, “I fucking know. That’s the problem.”

Link’s eyes slant, “You’re too sensitive, you always got something to say ‘bout my eating.”

“Cause you make me have to say somethin’!”

Link crosses his arms, shifting his weight back on his legs, looking near ready to pounce. 

“Don’t be taking your anger about that test out on me. Not my fault you’re flunking calc, dude.”

Rhett scowls, Link suddenly moving up the bed, shoving the textbook aside as he crawls into Rhett’s open lap, hands wringing into the collar of his sweatshirt. Rhett wants to be angry that Link’s using his weak reserve against intimacy to his own advantage as he slots their mouths together, but the slow lap of his tongue as their jaws slack in tandem has a way of instantly melting the anger out of him. 

The younger boy pulls back with a shit-eating grin on his face, Rhett now slightly confused as Link reaches behind them, retrieving the item that started this whole mess. 

He digs the spoon back into the still open jar, scooping out a large spoonful and staring back at Rhett as he places it into his mouth. He stills without swallow, setting into motion and grabbing the back of Rhett's head, resuming the kiss. 

Rhett takes the hint, tongue pushing the substance between them as Link gives equal effort, the distinct taste of peanut and _Link_ swirling around as they press on. He should find the whole ordeal gross, but the flush of his face and the swelling tightness in his sweats say otherwise. He finally allows himself to get out of his head, pulling Link in closer as the peanut butter dissolves between them. They break the kiss as they swallow the remnants down, panting for a moment to find clarity in the moment.

Link grip on the spoon tightens, the jar still nestled between them, “Was that okay?”

Rhett nods vigorously without hesitation, eager to try it again as he watches Link swirl the spoon around the edges, making a mental note to replace the desecrated jar with a fresh one later. 

There’s a new vigor to their kisses, desperation kindling between them as they press on. Link presses soft, sweet kisses in contrast as the second helping diminishes, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s for effect. 

Rhett is the one to snatch up the jar this time, two fingers plunging into the smoothness, scraping and leveling as he pulls them back out. He smears a long stripe across Link’s throat, leaning in to lick it off before sucking a dark welt into the delicate skin. Link moans, hips working with an urgency as he rocks them together. Rhett repeats his earlier motions, another smear placed toward the bottom of Link’s chin, marking harshly where there would be no chance to cover it up later. Everyone would know what he’d done, and Rhett would relish in the outward sign that Link was his.

He wipes his hand on the sheets below, cleans hands coming back to tug at the bottom of Link’s shirt until it’s being whipped off his body. Link’s tongue dips out and licks his lips for a moment, causing Rhett to surge forward and press him down into the mattress.

He reaches for the jar once more, one finger popping a good amount out all at once, moving to trail the substance down Link’s chest. Rhett quickly dips down to chase the hastily placed line with his tongue. 

Link’s hands move to brush against Rhett’s buzzed head, searching for purchase as Rhett’s mouth works over him, cleaning every inch of peanut butter off of his skin.

He keeps going, fingers dipping into the waistband of Link’s joggers as he sucks at jutted hip bones, adding to the collection of bruises adorning his lover’s otherwise flawless expanse of skin. He pulls the fabric down, Link using what little sense he has left under Rhett’s touch to help him along until they hit the floor.

He’s stark naked and writhing on the bed as Rhett falls back between his legs, mouthing at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He kisses inward until he‘s eye level with Link’s length, mouthing it over as he looks up through hooded, lust blown eyes. Link sits up on his elbows, staring down just as Rhett touches his tongue to the tip, slowly beginning to move his cock into his mouth. “Fuck, Rhett, s’good.”

The combination of Link leaking on his tongue and the remnants of peanut butter still lingering is borderline addicting, a taste he chases eagerly as he continues to take Link down. He knows Link is barely hanging on, moving a hand to work between his legs as he sucks Link off. He barely minds as Link begins to thrust up off the bed, hitting the back of his throat. He fights off a gag, pulling off slightly and sucking lightly at the tip in retreat.

Link is incoherent looking down him, stupid with lust as he’s fallen back to the bed, moaning around the fingers he’s suddenly sucking into his mouth to pacify himself. 

He whines high as he comes suddenly, Rhett swallowing down what he’s able to. He pulls off entirely, pressing a kiss into Link’s trembling thigh before resting his head against it for a moment. He can’t ignore the hot coiling in his stomach any longer, moving up on his knees to jerk himself off over Link. He comes with a grunt, his release adding to the mess of saliva and half-licked streaks of peanut butter over Link’s torso.

He allows himself to collapse back against the head of the bed, one hand reaching up to wipe the beads of sweat off his head, basking in the afterglow for all he can milk it. He feels like he was floating at the feverish pace everything has moved at, afraid he’d soon wake up to find it had all been some twisted fantasy.

He grounds himself as he looks down at Link, who is staring up at the slats of bed, the rapid rise and fall of his chest beginning to slow. He looks absolutely wrecked, sweat, come, and peanut adorning his torso lewdly. He doesn’t seem to mind though, thoroughly sated regardless. 

Rhett recovers eventually, soon going through the motions of their usual post-coital clean up. They keep bedside wipes handy (Link’s idea, of course), using one to clean over the mess on Link’s abdomen, the brunet wincing at the chill of the initial swipe. Rhett soon tosses it in the trash, sighing as he turns his attention back to the bed and does a once over at the mess on the sheets. 

He taps Link’s thigh, “C’mon, your bed, we’ll clean up later.”

Link sleepily groans, but obliges him, getting up slowly and retreating up the ladder to the top bunk. Rhett slides up behind him, one arm wrapping securely around Link’s middle as they doze off.

\- - -

Link eventually makes the effort to wash the soiled bedding the next day, figuring they’d been wrecked at his indulgence. He doesn’t even try to fend off the wide smile creeping over his face as he returns with fresh sheets at the same time Rhett comes back from the store, a fresh jar of peanut butter in tow. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, no you didn’t ❤️


End file.
